fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eye of God
Thoughts? It seems like a decently constructed page, but I'm not so sure that the entity of knowledge being manifested can really be discussed as a separate entity from the Gate itself or even as separate from the Truth. At one point, it's referred to as an "omnipotent being" and I really don't see any evidence for that, or, rather, I feel the term is misleading. As near as I can presume, what lies behind the Gate is knowledge. If what lies behind the Gate of the Earth is all the accumulated knowledge of the planet and what lies behind the Gate of Heaven is the accumulated knowledge of the universe, then one might be able to say that a collection of that much knowledge and power might as well be an omnipotent god, but omniscience isn't the same as omnipotence and the actions taken by these gate entities don't seem to show any sort of heightened consciousness or individuality besides what the Truth has them do. What should be done with this page? CorbeauKarasu 05:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with everything you say about it, CK, so that would make this page incorrect, and in the long run, unnecessary then.Tommy-Vercetti 13:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's separate from Truth, I've always considered Truth to be part of each person, and therefore there are multiple Truths. If you look Alphonse's Gate after they performed human transmutation, there is no Truth there, just his body. His body probably is Truth, just as Edward sees Truth with his limbs, but is "overpowered" in a way by Al's body, as if the Truth were just a small part of him. Alphonse's body certainly doesn't act like other Truths we've seen. That's just for the entity of Truth though. The real Truth, which is the knowledge behind the gate, is universal and part of the Gate itself, and is probably what this article is referring to. This article brings up some good points, but it could likely be trimmed down and added to the Truth and/or Gate pages. Fullmetal Fan 16:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : : :But Alphonse's Truth do act like any other Truth.... the only difference is that it has a 'body', stolen from Al. The Truth, as an entity, is not 'mean', in essence: it is neutral! It's job is to promote and provoke the individual growth of that person that access the gate. If that requires it to be 'mean', that's what the Truth will look like. But Truth is not an antagonist in essence, it's conditional to the situation it appears and, as soon as the person "gets the truth's lesson", it becomes benevolent. :But I do agree that the "light body" that is called Truth throughout the story is not "Truth" as in knowledge of the world, but as a Keeper, an entity that lives in the dimension of the Portal and guards it. :I think the best way to look at the concept of the "world's gate" and "individual gates" (as a tool to facilitate understanding, of course) is a metaphor to the relation that cells have to our own body (cells being the individuals and the body being the World). :As such, we cannot think of individual gates isolated, but always in relation to the whole Gate, just as well as a person's body is not the 'sum' of its cell, but an unity for itself that superceeds the individual cells. :For me, especifically, is hard to define "the eye of God", or even God in FMA, because, honestly, God can have many different meanings (sometimes, even more than one at once) and, in a certain concept of God, you can understand the Gate as being it, and, in another, not. So, I do tend to refer to real concepts of those terms rather than try to come up with one in particular to FMA and, in this case, I go with Blavatsky's concept of the Akashic records (for reference http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akashic_records ) and, for me, the Gate is a sort of representation of that concept, the "Truth" being it's Keeper. Simple as that. Turdaewen 19:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ?? So, are we going to get rid of this page or not? I'm in favor of deleting it.Tommy-Vercetti 22:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC)